


The first story that I'm posting on here on my friends account  because I flat out have nothing else to do at the moment

by thatoneweirdkid413



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneweirdkid413/pseuds/thatoneweirdkid413





	The first story that I'm posting on here on my friends account  because I flat out have nothing else to do at the moment

She sat there silent. She was covered in blood stareing into the still warm eyes of a dead man. "no... N-no..." she mumbled until she heard someone walk up behind her. She grabbed the gun from his holster and rolled onto her back firing two rounds into the figure. It barely fazed them. The figure lunged at her as she unloaded the mag untill he hit her in the head with a pipe knocking her out cold and leaving a blood stain on the pipe. She had watched her husband die, and now unconscious she was having her clothing stripped away. Her ring. Her necklace. Everything that made her, her was gone. And with No one to come searching for her. Her mind was gone too after a short time.


End file.
